


Rude Awakening

by Thesseli



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removing someone from the Matrix always leaves a gap, no matter who they were. A brief companion piece to 'Waking Dream'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

Overheard by a public phone...

_[hope]_

"Hi, Mrs. McLane, it's Brian. I was wondering if Alexa was there."

_[confusion]_

"No, she didn't tell me...a government job? Are you sure?"

_[concern]_

"But that doesn't sound like Lexi at all. Unless it's NASA, or something like that—"

_[surprise]_

"What do you mean, you're not sure of the address?"

_[frustration]_

"Well, do you have her new number? Her old one's been disconnected, and..."

_[exasperation]_

"No, we didn't have a fight. I just don't know why she didn't tell me where she was going."

_[worry]_

"Yeah, I guess so...if you could tell her I called, the next time you talk to her, I would really appreciate it...Thanks a lot. 'Bye."

_[determination]_

He hung up the phone. "Something is very wrong here," he stated...but even so, he wasn't quite sure who to tell.


End file.
